Endless Night
by uchiharyuko
Summary: "Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ini adalah malam terakhirku bersamamu ?" "Kuharap malam ini tak pernah berakhir" Pair D18/yaoi/oneshoot


**Ciaosu !**

**Etto, saya baru di fandom ini, harap maklum kalo ceritanya terkesan memaksa. Tapi bisa tolong dinikmati saja. Uhm, baru pertama juga bikin fic genre hurt/tragedy hmm,,ettooo..ah gitu deh *acak2 rambut ala Irie Shouichi***

**Judul : Endless Night**

**Genre : Angst/Hurt/romance, Tragedy, Shounen Ai**

**Pair : Dino X Hibari (D18)**

**DINO POV**

Aku tahu dia hanya menganggapku seorang pengganggu. Aku selalu mengikutinya, berbicara tanpa henti padanya, dan selalu memaksanya melakukan hal-hal yang tak disukainya. Aku tahu dia orang yang benci keramaian dan penyendiri. Aku tahu, dia selalu kesepian, atau mungkin tidak ? Entahlah,.

Aku ingin bersamanya karena melihatnya kesepian membuat hatiku terasa sakit.

Ah tidak, kurasa bukan itu alasannya. Alasannya pasti karena perasaan egois yang ada di dalam diriku. Perasaan yang disebut CINTA. Perasaan yang membuatku ingin memiliki dirinya. Memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan sebuah keegoisan ?

Dan karena perasaan egois inilah membuatku semakin menyesali kejadian itu.

"Kyouya~ apa kau tidak bosan selalu saja berdiam diri di tempat seperti ini ?" tanyaku suatu hari. Namun seperti biasa, ia tak merespon ucapanku, hanya ber 'hn' sambil tetap menutup matanya menikmati semilir angin di atap gedung Nami chuu.

"Kyouya ? kau mendengarku tidak sih ?" aku masih belum menyerah. Masih memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Diam Haneuma ! Pergilah dari sini kalau kau bosan," responnya dingin tanpa menggerakan tubuhnya. Ya, paling tidak untuk menatapku, begitu ?

Aku hanya menghela nafas. Apa tidak ada cara untuk membuat karnivore sadis ini bersedia untuk kuajak berkencan ? Well, harapannya hampir mustahil -,-

"Padahal aku ingin menikmati sakura bersamamu," dengan kecewa aku berdiri dan beranjak pergi menjauhinya. Aku menghentikan langkahku sebelum menuju pintu, aku meliriknya sejenak untuk memastikan ekspresinya.

Ah, dia masih tak mengubah ekspresinya.

**D18XD18XD18XD18XD18XD18**

Suatu hari aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Death aura, Killing intent dan segala sesuatu yang mengerikan darinya tak terlihat hari ini.

_What ? Is there something wrong with him ?_

Entah kenapa yang aku lihat dia seperti menahan sesuatu seperti...rasa sakit ? Wajah dinginnya terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Nafasnya terdengar begitu berat, bahkan mata yang biasa mengirimkan death glare padaku terlihat terlalu sayu.

Ia yang biasanya berjalan berjalan bak predator angkuh terlihat terhuyung-huyung seolah tak dapat menahan berat tubuhnya lagi.

Astaga ! Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan predator tangguh ini ?

BRUAGH ! Karena terlalu sibuk mengamati keadaannya, pada detik berikutnya aku tak sadar dia sudah terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kyouya !" panik. Tentu saja aku panik, tak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupku aku melihatnya terlihat lemah seperti ini.

Kuharap sesuatu yang buruk tak terjadi padanya. Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan bersamanya.

_Oh God, please save him no matter what !_

**D18XD18XD18XD18XD18XD18**

BRAK ! Pintu kamar sebuah rumah sakit di dobrak. Dia yang seharusnya terbaring tak berdaya, keluar dari ruangan dengan ekspresi dingin. Kesal. Entah karena apa.

"Oi Kyouya ? Apa yang terjadi ? Kau tidak apa-"

BUAGH ! Ouch, tanpa ampun dia memukulku untuk membuatku diam.

Tanpa banyak berbicara dia berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruang perawatan. Masih kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi, aku segera berlari mengejarnya. Masih ada perasaan khawatir, namun di sisi lain aku lega. Aku lega masih bisa melihatnya berjalan dengan sehat seperti biasa.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, dia kembali ke tempat kesayangannya. Sekolah yang sangat dicintainya. Terkadang aku iri pada sekolah ini, mengingat bagaimana ia lebih mencintainya dan tak menganggapku yang terus mengejarnya. Konyol memang, tapi ah sudahlah.

"Kyouya, mau sampai kapan kau ada di sini ? Kau bisa demam jika tidur di sini," Sekali lagi aku merasa khawatir padanya. Biasanya dia hanya akan terdiam dan tak merespon menunggu beberapa detik dan aku putuskan untuk pergi, Aku tak ingin mengganggunya dengan keberadaanku.

"Kyouya, aku pergi dulu. Maaf menggang-"

"Nee, Haneuma. Please stay here for a while ,"

Mataku terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapannya. Dia memintaku menemaninya ? Oh Tuhan, ini bukan mimpi kan ?

"Anytime you want, Kyouya," responku lembut. Tentu saja dengan senyum bahagia terulas di bibirku, kuharap ia melihatnya.

Mungkinkah dia mulai membalas cintaku ?

**D18XD18XD18XD18XD18XD18**

"Kyouya, aku mencintaimu," suatu hari kuucapkan kata itu begitu saja. Aku putuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku karena aku melihat perkembangan dari hubungan kami. Ia mulai merespon ucapanku, meski kata-katanya masih terkesan dingin dan sadis.

Aku masih menunggu respon darinya. Untuk sementara ia hanya memberiku tatapan dingin dan sebuah helaan nafas.

"Kyouya ?"

"Haneuma, aku tidak bisa-hmhp..."

Tidak ! Aku tak ingin mendengar dia menolakku, maka tanpa berpikir panjang aku..mengunci mulutnya dengan bibirku. Aku tak ingin kau mengatakannya. Maaf, tapi perasaanku ini lebih egois dari yang kukira.

BUAGH !

Ouch ! Dia memukulku dengan tonfas kesayangannya.

"Fight me, If you win, do whatever you want... But if you lose, KAMIKOROSU !" Tanpa ampun ia menempelkan tonfasnya padaku. Tatapannya benar-benar menantangku dengan serius.

Inikah jawaban darimu Kyouya ? Baiklah, kuterima. Aku mempersiapkan cambuk kesayanganku dan tersenyum percaya diri padanya.

Dan akhirnya aku menang.

**D18XD18XD18XD18XD18XD18**

Sudah seminggu Kyouya menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya(mungkin). Entah, meskipun kami berstatus sebagai kekasih, tak ada perubahan sikap darinya Dia masih tetap dingin dan hobi meng kamikorosu diriku.

Sigh. Paling tidak sekarang dia lebih merespon ucapanku. Tapi keanehan itu terjadi lagi padanya.

"Kyouya~" aku memeluknya dari belakang dengan manja. Menghirup setiap aroma tubuhnya. Hmmm Wangi...

Buagh ! Tonfas nya menghantam perutku.

"Pergi, aku sedang sibuk," ucapnya datar.

Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa dia selalu seperti itu ? Tak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Apa dia sedang marah ? kesal ? paling tidak beritahu alasannya. Tak peduli pada ucapannya, aku mendekatinya dan masih memeluknya manja.

"Kyouya, I dont wanna leave you," bisikku pelan. Perlahan aku mendekati bibir sang Skylark dan menciumnya lembut.

Eh ? Dia tak melawan ? Yang aku rasakan hanyalah desahan nafasnya yang berat dan juga gemetar dari tubuhnya ? Apa dia sedang menahan sakit ?

"Kyouya ? Kau baik –baik saja ?" tanyaku khawatir. Lagi, tiba-tiba dia terlihat lemah tak berdaya seperti ini. Sebenaarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Kyouya ?

Sesuatu mengalir dari hidungnya. Asataga ! Darah ?

"Hh Haneuma,..."

BRUAGH !

Dia tak sadarkan diri, beruntung aku siap menahan tubuh kecilnya. Dengan segera aku membawanya ke rumah sakit. Kali ini aku bertekad aku harus mengetahui kondisinya yang sebenarnya.

**D18XD18XD18XD18XD18XD18**

**Hibari POV**

Entah sejak kapan aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Herbivore ini di sekitarku. Dia-Dino Cavallone- adalah Herbivore yang mengaku ngaku sebagai tutorku,padahal aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu. Tentu saja karena aku ini karnivore, tidak butuh guru seorang herbivore.

Namun, aku juga tak mengerti. Suaranya yang berisik, senyumannya yang menyebalkan ,tawa bodohnya, seolah sudah menjadi rutinitas bagiku. Perlahan, mungkin,,,aku mulai mengakui keberadaannya.

Tapi... Aku khawatir...

Aku tak punya banyak waktu.

"Kyouya~ jawab aku dong," suaranya yang kekanak kanakan benar-benar menyakitkan telingaku. Sejak aku keluar dari Namimori hospital, dia terus menerus menanyakan hal yang sama. Hal yang sama sekali tak ingin kubahas.

"Diamlah ! Herbivore!" sambil merespon aku melemparkan tonfasku padanya. Sayang, tonfasku tak mengenainya hingga gagal membuat Cavallone ini terdiam.

GREP ! Dia menarik tanganku dan mendorongku ke tembok terdekat. Mengunci seluruh pergerakan tubuhku. Ia menatapku tajam dan serius ,ya dengan mata hazel miliknya.

"Kau tak mudah-hmph," lagi-lagi dia melakukannya. Tanpa ijin dia mencium dan melumat bibirku. Aku pun tak mengerti, di saat seperti ini aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawannya. Seolah sedikit demi sedikit kekuatan di hisap dari tiap ciuman panasnya padaku.

Panas. Aku merasakan bibirkku mulai memanas, merambah menuju pipi, wajah dan seluruh tubuhku. Ajaib, pria pirang ini berhasil membuat karnivore sepertiku hampir meledak hanya karena sebuah ciuman. Setelah ini kupastikan , _I'll bite him to death_ !

"Kyouya, katakan padaku... apa yang terjadi padamu ? Kau tahu..aku sangat takut kehilanganmu," ucapnya lembut.

"Hn,"

Aku tak meresponnya. Aku tak mungkin menceritakan padanya tentang penyakit yang kuderita saaat ini. Penyakit yang hanya membiarkanku hidup tak lama lagi. Tidak, kuda bodoh ini tidak boleh tahu.

Tapi, aku masih ingin dia menemaniku sampai akhir.. Huh ? Egois bukan ?

_**Flashback**_

_Saat itu aku sadar aku terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit. Aku tak ingat siapa yang membawaku ke sini. Seingatku aku tak memiliki seseorang pun yang dekat denganku,eh tunggu ?seseorang yang dekat ?_

"_Hibari-san ? anda sudah sadar ?" suara seseorang yang dipanggil dokkter membuyarkan lamunanku. Ia menatapku dengan serius dan menatapku ragu._

"_Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan ?" akhirnya aku yang bertanya. Jelas, ia ingin mengatakan sebuah berita buruk padaku. Yah mungkin akibat pusing dan juga mimisan mendadak yang sering kualami akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku tak menyangka seorang karnivore ganas sepertiku akan terkena penyakit ganas seperti.._

"_Anda terkena leukimia, kemungkinan harapan hidup anda tak lebih dari satu bulan.."_

_Hah ? konyol bukan? Seorang karnivore tak memiliki masa hidup lebih dari satu bulan. Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku , mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih sedikit menyerang kepalaku. Kuraih kerah baju si dokter itu dan mengancamnya._

"_Dengar herbivore, jangan biarkan siapapun tahu tentang masalah ini,"_

_Dan selesai mengancamnya aku pergi mendobrak pintu ruangan dan berjalan pergi. Mengabaikan suara si kuda bodoh yang memanggil namaku di belakang._

_**Flasback End**_

"Haneuma, apa kau akan memmbenciku jika tiba-tiba aku pergi meninggalkanmu ?" tanyaku , masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa maksudmu...Kyouya ?" semburat kekhawatiran terukir di wajahnya. Tch, aku tak suka melihatnya. Segera kualihkan pandanganku kemudian kuberikan seringaian khas karnivore padanya.

Buak ! Buak ! Aku berhasil memukul perutnya dengan tonfasku sehingga aku terbebas dari cengkramannya.

"Dont let your guard down, Heneuma. Even its just for a second," ucapku dingin.

"Hehh.. Kau menipu gurumu ya ? Oke, ayo kita tentukan dengan bertarung," ujarnya(sedikit) kesal. Ia menarik cambuknya dan menatapaku serius.

"Hn. Why not ?" kunaikan tonfasku untuk tanda setuju. Sebuah senyuman khas karnivore terlukis di wajahku. Entah, mungkin ini adalah salah satu alasan aku tak keberatan menerima keberadaan herbivore ini di sekitarku. _Yeah, Since he can be my prey._

Aku bertekad tidak akan kalah kali ini_. I cant tell him the truth, at least for now_.

Harus kuakui , Haneuma bertarung cukup bersemangat kali ini. Mungkin karena salah satu anak buahnya hadir di sini. Aku dengar, sang Bucking Bronco bisa bertarung luar biasa jika disaksikan anak buahnya. Wao, interesting :D

Namun sial bagiku, di tengah-tengah pertarungan, rasa sakit menjalar di kepalaku. Membuat pandanganku kabur hingga serangan Heneuma berhasil mementalkanku hingga ke pojok tembok.

Ugh, sakit. Darah mengalir dari hidungku. Entah karena efek dari serangan Haneuma atau karena penyakit sialan ini. Tch, sebisa mungkin aku tetap menjaga kesadaranku.

"Oi Kyouya !Daijoubu ?" seperti yang sudah kuduga, si Kuda Jingkrak itu langsung berlari ke arahku dengan khawatir. Ia terlihat shock melihat darah yang mengalir dari hidungku.

"Romario ! Segera siapkan mobil-"

"Tidak perlu !" kupotong ucapannya sambil menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Susah payah aku menatapnya dengan tajam, berharap ia tak menyadari kesadaranku yang semakin menghilang.

"Tapi..."

Entah iblis bodoh mana yang merasukiku. Aku membungkam kata-kata kuda bodoh itu dengan sebuah ciuman. Ah, mungkin juga hal ini karena rasa sakit di kepalaku yang membuat akal sehatku terganggu. Setelah itu, aku tak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi karena di saat yang sama kesadaranku sudah hilang.

**D18XD18XD18XD18XD18XD18**

"Ya..Kyouya !"

Ugh, suara itu benar-benar menyakitkan telingaku. Nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di telingaku. Perlahan kucoba membuka mata dan pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah ekspresi khawatir si Cavallone.

"Dont make a face like that, Ahoneuma !" ucapku sambil tertawa mengejek.

BRUK ! Sudah kuduga, dia langsung memelukku. Sigh, untuk kali ini aku putuskan untuk membiarkannya memelukku. Lagipula aku juga kalah bertarung.

"Ne, Kyouya. Is it the time to tell me the truth ?" ujarnya serius.

Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin dia benar, ini adalah saatnya menceritakan kebenarannya.

"Promise is a promise. Tapi bawa aku ke suatu tempat dahulu," responku datar.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatapku pilu. Seolah memastikan apa aku sudah sanggup berdiri dan berjalan untuk pergi.

"Dan berhentilah menatapku seperti itu !" tambahku cepat.

"Tapi..."

"Atau kamikorosu !" potongku segera.

Entah iblis apa yang merasuki pikiranku kali ini. Aku memintanya membawaku ke sebuah bukit di belakang sekolah malam-malam begini. Dan berkat ancaman 'kamikorosu' ku aku berhasil memaksanya membawaku ke tempat ini.

"Kyouya ? Mau apa kita ke sini? Kau sebaiknya istirahat saja..." tanyanya (masih) mengkhawatirkanku.

"Untuk membunuhmu," responku kesal. " Diamlah dan ikut saja," lanjutku sambil menghela nafas.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya kami sampai di puncak bukit yang ada di belakang Namimori. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sebuah tempat yang hanya beralaskan rumput liar. Mataku lurus menatap pemandangan langit yang indah. Meski bintang terlihat sebanyak biasanya, setidaknya bintang yang selalu kulihat masih tetap ada.

"Kyou..."

"Ne, Haneuma. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika ini adalah malam terakhir aku bersamamu ?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari bintang malam itu.

Jelas ia tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaanku. " Kyouya , apa maksudmu ?"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, baru aku jelaskan alasannya,"

"Aku akan memelukmu dan berharap malam ini tak pernah berakhir. Aku ingin memilikimu sampai akhir," Ia akhirnya memilih mengambil tempat di sebelahku, ikut merebahkan diri dan mulai memelukku.

**Kizu tsuita toki wa  
Sotto tsutsumi konde kure tara ureshii  
Koronde tate nai toki wa  
Sukoshi no yuuki wo kudasai**

_**Ketika ku terluka  
Ku kan bahagia bila kau mendekapku lembut  
Ketika ku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit  
Berilah aku sedikit keberanian**__**  
**_

"Hmph," aku hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum tipis. " Seperti anak kecil. Forever fool,"

"Aku tidak peduli. Bodoh selamanya pun asalkan bersamamu, tak maslah," kurasakan ia mempererat pelukannya padaku. Ah sial, hatiku sesak melihat betapa ia menyayangiku. Aku semakin tak ingin menceritakan tentang penyakit sialan ini padanya. Namun aku tak punya pilihan, dan akhirnya kuceritakan kebenaran itu padanya.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, ia sangat terkejut. Matanya terbelalak kaget dan tubuhnya masih membeku. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, ia tak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Do you hate me, Haneuma ?" tanyaku.

"Kyouya...aku..."

"Its okay, You can hate me. Selama ini aku menipumu dan..."

"Tidak ! Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu ! Aku hanya..."

"Boss !" tiba-tiba adegan penuh emosi yang baru akan dimulai dikacaukan oleh kedatangan tangan kanan si Cavallone. Melihat dari ekspresinya, sesuatu yang buruk baru saja terjadi.

"Ada apa Romario ?" tanya Dino serius.

"Gawat Boss ! Anda harus segera pergi, musuh tiba-tiba menyerang saat ini mereka sudah ada di bukit ini ! " seru orang yang dipanggil Romario itu dengan panik.

"Pasti Golasso Famiglia, sial !" di luar dugaanku , Kuda Cavallone ini terlihat panik.

"Mereka datang untuk membunuhmu Boss ! Sebaiknya anda cepat pergi !"

"Tidak ! Kau dan Kyouya pergi duluan, aku akan membereskan mereka !" potong Haneuma.

"Tapi..."

BUAKH !Tonfasku menampar(?) perutnya.

Kesal ! Aku kesal kenapa ia seenaknya menyuruhku untuk lari sementara ia bersenang-senang bertarung dengan para musuhnya. Di mana harga diriku sebagai seorang karnivore ? Hanya herbivore rendahan saja yang lari dari musuh !

"Kyouya ? Apa yang kau lakukan ?" keluhnya.

"Ne Haneuma , kau pikir aku herbivore rendahan yang akan kabur sementara kau bersenang-senang ?" ujarku dingin disertai death glare yang sudah lama tak kuhadiahkan padanya.

"Aku tahu, tapi kondisimu..."

Kutempelkan tonfasku pada lehernya untuk membuatnya diam." Shut up, herbivore ! Im not asking your opinion,"

Ia menghela nafas. Yah memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berdebat karena di saat yang sama sekumpulan herbivore rendahan datang menghampiri kami.

"Yah, sepertinya kita memang tidak punya pilihan,"

Dalam beberapa menit, kami berhasil menghabisi semua yang terlihat. Tch, kupikir mereka bakal menghiburku karena sudah lama aku tak bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat. Ternyata hanya sekumpulan hervbivore rendahan.

"Fuh, mereka tidak sekuat yang aku bayangkan," ucap si bodoh itu tanpa dosa. "Ayo pergi, Kyouya.."

Aku hendak mengikuti Haneuma meninggalkan tempat kami saat ini. Namun insting karnivoreku mengatakan masih ada musuh tersisa. Aku menajamkan semua inderaku dan bersikap waspada. Mataku menangkap sesosok pria yang sedang mengarahkan pistol pada Dino.

DOR !

Tak memiliki banyak pilihan, aku berlari ke arahnya dan mendorongnya menghindari peluru yang menerjangnya. Beruntung, aku berhasil menyelamatkannya di saat yang tepat. Namun...

Ugh... dadaku terasa panas dan sakit. Darah perlahan mengalir dari sudut bibirku. Mataku mulai kabur, namun sebisa mungkin aku pertahankan kesadaranku. Setidaknya untuk memastikan keadaan si bodoh yang sedang memanggil-manggil namaku dengan panik.

"Kyouya ! Kyouya ! Bertahanlah !" serunya sambil terus memelukku. Butiran air mata mengalir di sudut matanya. Huh, spertinya dia mulai menangis. Seperti anak kecil...

"Ka..u beri..sik sekali..*cough*" susah payah aku merespon ucapannya, membuat darah segar kembali mengalir dari mulutku. Ia semakin panik melihat darah yang kunjung berhenti dari dada dan juga mulutku.

"Kyouya, bertahanlah. Jangan bicara lagi. Romario ! cepat panggil ambulans !" serunya panik.

"Kyouya.. Dont leave me..." bisiknya pelan dan putus asa.

"Haneuma, Temani aku sampai akhir," bisikku lemah .

"Tidak, ini bukan yang terakhir," ujarnya masih tak terima.

Aku tak merespon ucapannya. Tenagaku dan kesadaranku sudah semakin menipis. Aku berusaha bangkit, kudekatkan tubuhku padanya. Sedikit lagi,..Bibirku berhasil meraihnya. Kurasa dewa kematian menyuruhku memberi ciuman itu padanya. Bukan ciuman romantis yang penuh cinta. Lebih terlihat seperti ciuman berdarah karena mulutku yang dipenuhi darah. Namun hal itu cukup membuatnya terdiam tak percaya dan membuatnya semakin membeku.

"Kyou,,,ya..." bisiknya sedih.

"Arigatou.."

Aku bahagia, setidaknya aku mati sebagai karnivore. Mati dalam pertempuran, meski mati karena melindungi seorang herbivore. Tapi , entahlah, aku tak lagi memiliki penyesalan.

Ah, sebenarnya itu bukan kata terakhir yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku harap aku masih bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Ne, Jika aku terlahir kembali kuharap aku bisa mengatakannya. _Suki da yo_...

"Ti Amo, Kyouya,"

**Owara nai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu  
"Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo"  
Ima wa too sugite hakanai hoshi demo  
Umare kawatte yozora wo kitto terasu  
Hoshi kuzu no naka de deaeta kiseki ga  
Hitogomi no naka ni mata mie naku naru  
Modora nai kako ni naita yoru tachi ni  
Tsugeru sayonara ashita wa kitto kaga yakeru youni**

**Konna chiisa na seiza nanoni koko ni ita koto kizu ite kurete  
Arigatou**

_**Di malam tak berujung ini, ku hanya punya satu harapan  
"Kirimkanlah seberkas cahaya di langit tanpa bintang ini"  
Walaupun sekarang bintang sesaat itu begitu jauh  
Ia akan terlahir kembali dan pasti menerangi langit malam  
Keajaiban perjumpaan kita diantara gugusan bintang  
Telah menghilang di dalam lautan manusia  
Masa lalu yang tak bisa terulang, malam dimana ku menangis  
Ku ucapkan selamat tinggal, agar hari esok pasti bersinar  
Walau hanya rasi bintang yang kecil, tapi kau menyadari keberadaanku disini  
Terima kasih  
**_

_**Theme song : Rokutousei no Yoru- Aimer**_

Haduhh, FF nya kerasa OOC banget deh. Maafkan aku, Kyouya-sama ,/

(Dino : eh ! kamu juga OOC in aku, kok ga minta maaf ?)

(Author: *ga peduli*)

Ini FF Pertama saya di fandom KHR, jika ada kesalahan harap dimaklumi para readers sekalian.

Kritik,saran,keluhan,curhatan,ide, apa aja diterima. Silahkan review deh..shishishi.


End file.
